E-102 Gamma (TheIronJedi)
E-102 Gamma is a Robot created by Dr. Robotnik who rebelled against his creator and freed the original E-series robots. Background Beginnings Originally Gamma was a Flicky who found her home on Flickies' Island. However after Robotnik took over the Island he captured the local flicky population and used them as a bases for his new line of robots the E-series. Working under Robotnik When Gamma first activated he was greated by Robotnik. he told gamma to test his new abilities and Gamma obayed and when to the shotting range room. gamma practiced there and then he was done he returned to Robotnik. then Robotnik asked for him the test himself against his "brother" E-101 Beta. the fought and Gamma came out ahead. soon after he'd accompany his creator aboard the Egg Carrier. Learning the truth Robotnik then informed the E-series of there next mission, to Find a Chaos Emerald for his expirement with Chaos. the E-series would begin seraching for one. Gamma sanners picked up energy readings and he serached all through Station Sqaure until he found an emerald in the sand at Emerald Coast. he returned but was late. Robotnik was looking through what the robots had would and none of them found one. until Gamma walked in. Robotnik scolled him for being late, but so realized Gamma had found one. he was overjoyed and punshied the rest of them. Gamma watched as his fellow E-series were scrapped and turned into new creations. Meeting Amy later he was told to bring him a bird that was catpured with a prisoner he had. Gamma wnet to the brige and found Amy Rose and a flicky there. Amy at first tried to get him to leave but gamma said the bird was required. she refused to hand it over and Gamma asked why she cared so much about something she knew nothing about. Amy said it was because caring for things regardless of who or what they are is a good thing to do. Gamma thought this didn't make sense until he saw the flicky fly up to him and he realized it was he's brother. Gamma shorted out and told Amy to leave in tact with the bird. Amy pointed out that he wasn't like the other robots and thanked him. Fighting Sonic Gamma was soon after told by Robotnik that he had to fight his greatest nemesis. Gamma went to the Deck of the carrier and there he fought Sonic and Tails. however he lost and before Sonic to strike the final blow Amy stopped him and said this robot helped her escape and that he was good on the inside. Sonic didn't know what to make of this so he agreed with amy and left the robot alone. just then the Egg Carrier started a crash corse to the Mystic Jungle and everyone got off. Amy thanked Gamma for everything and said he'd always be a friend to her. He then left the Carrier. Gamma's Betrayal when Gamma landed he reavaulated his memory logs. however the last things he remembered where Amy helping him and Robotnik doing nothing but bad things then he realized what he had to do. he started a mission to free the newly formed E-series robots from Robotnik's control. he serached all though out the jungles and mountains and was able to find and freed E-103 Delta and E-104 Epsilon. however he didn't know where the other two where. he then remembered E-105 Zeta being recreated int the Egg Carrier so he checked the crash site. he found him there and freed him. however he realized he was one of the units too. but just then Beta found Gamma. Robotnik learned of Gamma's betrayal and told Beta to stop him. they had and all out fight and Gamma was winning. however Beta had a last ditch effort and ran stright into Gamma. it badly damaged him and made Beta blow up. however Gamma execpted his fate and go destroyed in the blast. Returning to Flickies when Beta and Gamma blow up it freed there flickies inside. then and they rejoined the flicky Amy was with and returned to Flickies Island in peace. Friends *Dr. Robotnik (formerly) *E-series *Amy Rose *Flickies Enemies *Dr. Robotnik *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower Abilities *Shooting *Inferred scanners *Hovering *Gliding Miscellaneous Type: Power Affiliations: Eggman Empire (formerly) Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (heroes)